The present technology relates to a technical field regarding image blur correction apparatuses and imaging apparatuses. More specifically, the present technology relates to a technical field for improving the position detection accuracy of a lens unit by positioning a pair of thrust generation portions and a pair of detection units on opposite sides sandwiching a supporting axis, respectively, so that the position of the lens unit is detected based on a combined output of the pair of detection units.
In an imaging apparatus such as a video camera and a still camera, an image blur correction apparatus may be provided for correcting image blur by moving a lens in a direction orthogonal to the light axis direction.
The image blur correction apparatus provided in such an imaging apparatus may be configured so that a lens unit, which has a lens, turns in a first direction about a first supporting axis that is orthogonal to the light axis of the lens with respect to an outer housing, and in a second direction that is a direction about a second supporting axis orthogonal to the light axis and the first supporting axis (e.g., refer to JP H7-274056A).
Image blur correction is performed by the lens unit, which is provided as a turnable unit, being turned with respect to the fixed member in a yaw direction about the first supporting axis and in a pitch direction about the second supporting axis.